


Simple Acts

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Lemon, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of smut drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinami gives Ayato a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~paintedghoul's request: ayahina 5 [blowjob]

Hinami sits behind the door, head against the wall, hearing - hearing - hearing him moan her name in deep guttural tone, that sends shivers up her spine and that makes a certain spot between her legs grow warm and wet. Her mind trails away to the gutter, a picture of him touching himself. His hand stroking the tip of his red, hot cock; cum spilling out. 

“Hinami!” her thought process breaks at the sound of him yelling her name, and she decides it's enough. It’s been two months since Hinami has actually given her precious Ayato-Kun a proper amount of attention, and she’s feeling riled up today. And by the looks of it, Ayato is as well.

She gets up, and opens the door, to see him panting like a dog. He’s just as she imagined him, Hinami thinks, as she awkwardly stares at him with an odd smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “If you needed help.” Hinami says. “Then you should’ve just told me.”

He doesn’t bother pulling the blankets over himself. This isn’t the first time she’s walked in on him masturbating. “I wanted to do it by myself,” Ayato snaps, and she giggles, as she takes a few steps towards him, “although I wouldn’t mind putting those lips to a good use.”

She crawls into his bed, till she’s close enough to him. Her bangs cover her eyes, and she runs her tongue over her lower lip. She takes a quick glance at his dick, flushes briefly, and then looks back at him. “Can I?” hinami whispers, and he brings his hand around her hair, tangling his fingers through her luscious brown hair, and then tugging her down till her face is levelled towards his cock.

Hinami lets out a short pant, and he shudders at the feeling of her hot breath tickling the soft skin of his cock. “What are you waiting for?” he inquires in a shaky breath, and she does.

She takes his head into her mouth only, licking the cum off his head, pulling away to take a short breath. Then she tries again, taking as much as possible into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his hard length. Her hands wrap around the upper part of his cock she couldn’t suck, pressing her finger tips in every right way. 

He praises her in every right way, pushing away her brown bangs and caressing her forehead. Oh, she looks so precious, he thinks as she stares at him with watery eyes, her mouth pushing forward till her pretty lips are completely wrapped around her cock, sucking till he reaches his climax and violently thrusts into her mouth.

“Hmm..aahh...hmm!” she gags, her mouth still working on his red hot cock. 

Hinami pulls away a while, cum dripping from the corner of her lips. She sits in a way that he’s able to see each part of her curves, and through her see-through blouse, he can see how hard her nipples look. 

“Come here, baby girl," Ayato says, as he pulls her into his arms and begins working on taking off her blouse. “Daddy needs to give you a reward because of how well you did.”


	2. naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki uses a dildo on Touka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~based on anon-san's request: touken 25 [with toys]

She’s squirming beneath him, legs scissoring and her hands tangling around her hair, as he toys with the folds of wet clit. Usually, Touka isn’t as vocal as he wants her to be, but today, she sounds like a cat, as she purrs and moans as Kaneki gives her clit a pinch. 

“Fuck!” Touka yelps, grinding against his hand. “Give more!”

He smiles. “Why should I?” He reaches out to grab the toy dildo that had been tucked under the bed, and flashes Touka a shit-eating grin. “Are you sure?”

She doesn’t really have to answer, because before Touka can even say anything, he’s already positioning the dildo inside of her. He pushes the folds of her vagina, and when a warm gush of wetness comes trailing down, Kaneki decides it’s enough of teasing and thrusts it inside of her.

“Oh shit!” He pushes it in and out, playing with her till he thinks she’s ready. And when she is ready, Kaneki puts it deeper, and begins to do the same procedure, till it hits a certain spot that makes Touka thrusts her hips violently against him.

He pulls it, her juices squirting out of her tight pussy.

“Still want more?” he inquires, smirking.

“You bet, asshole.”


	3. just a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on anon-san's request: ayahina 5 [blowjob]
> 
> ~ daddy kink | a bit graphic

He strips her naked, discarding her blouse and skirt and not to mention her undergarments. Her cheeks are still flushed a crimson red, and before he can allow her to suck him off again, Ayato decides to give her a small reward by giving her hard nipples a strong squeeze, and a quick flick of the tongue.

“Now get on your knees.” he commands, as he takes his seat on his bed. “And you hands behind your hips.”

Hinami pants, as she falls on her knees with her hands behind her. Her thighs are pressed together, but he can practically imagine how tight her pussy is. He’ll get that later on, though, he’ll make sure of it, Ayato thinks, as he tells her to come forward with a gesture his index finger. And she does, tell her face is levelled at the same height of his cock.

Before she can say anything, he places his hand in the back of her head and pulls her down, lips crushing into his hard length. She moves her head up and down, mouthing his cock till she can taste the familiar flavor of salty cum. “Good girl.” Ayato praises, as he pulls her away, allowing her to take a deep breath. “Look at you, making daddy proud.”

And pulls her down again, this time, giving her an amount she can handle. He sighs, grips her hair a bit harder, as her tongue swirls around him, every bit of his cum dissolving in her mouth. She’s so good at it - so good - he thinks, as he watches her head bob up and down before he thrusts into her mouth.

When she pulls away, she flashes him an all-knowing smile before saying, “Round two?”


	4. just run along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • based off a request for anon: 16/19 for ayahina  
> • 16 // In public place  
> • 19 // Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

She’s usually the shy one, too embarrassed to actually initiate anything other than a hug. At first, it annoys him, but afterwards, it’s to be expected from someone like … you know … her. An innocent girl, who was brought up and taught like a princess, pure in every way. While he was brought up to be like a wild predator, ready to pounce on anything that would come his way, cold and ruthless boy. So it was only natural that he would be the one to ask for things first — like their first kiss, their first time — she isn’t his first in any of those, but she’s the first person he actually loves.

“It’s nice out here,” she hums, the wind sweeping by, lifting her skirt slightly, “So cold.”

He watches, silently, and then walks behind her, to the point where their bodies are pressed together. He can feel her tense, but when their hands touch, she’s the first to grab a hold and he gladly does the same. “No one’s here, Hina.” Ayato whispers, “it’s just us.”

“I know,” she says, licking her lips, “I know.” She let’s go of his hands, and turns to look at him, cheeks flushed a bright color of pink.

“So,” he says smirking, “what are we going to do about it?”

“I guess,” Hinami murmurs, hands trailing down the zipper of his sweater, “take advantage.”

She doesn’t need to say anymore, he pushes her against the table. His rough hands desperately begin to undo the buttons of her blouse, leaving it sprawled open. His breath hitches, she’s not wearing a bra, and it gives him a perfect opportunity to lean in and capture a nipple in his mouth while the other had the attention of his hand. His tongue rolls around the soft skin of her breast. Her moans were like music to his ears — he loves how she thrashes under him, and how one of her hands were pulling at his hair, and the other unzipping his pants. Oh yes, oh yes, Ayato thinks, as pulls away from her chest, a thin string of saliva connecting his mouth and her nipple.

His pants are free, along with his boxes, they’re hanging low above his knees. “Sit up,” Ayato commands, and she does, “now lift your hips.” She does, and he strips her skirt and panties off quickly. “Now lay back down.” She does, and before he can say anything else, Hinami spreads her legs opens.

She’s dripping wet. Her thighs and her pussy glisten in her fluids, and he wastes no time and begins positioning himself inside of her. “Mmm …. ahhh.” Hinami gasps, as his hands stroke her folds before giving it a pinch. “A - ayato!”

“You’re so fucking wet,” he says, as slowly pushes his length inside of her, “and fucking tight.” It takes all of her not to scream, but he that’s what he wants her to do, so he begins picking up the pace. He thrusts in and out, teasing her sending, sending her head to fly backward, hitting the hard wooden table.

His hand goes between them, and he begins to play with the folds her clit. She’s so precious, Ayato thinks, as his mind begins to spin when her wetness begins to squirt out. “Oh fuck.” Hinami gasps, when he thrusts himself completely inside. “Right there, Ayato, right there!”

“You like it, don't you, little whore.” 

“With you only!” Hinami screams, when he pulls out of her and thrusts himself back in. “I only love it with you! I love you, I love you so much!”

When they both reach their climax, they stay there for a while. It’s early, no one else will probably arrive, and even if they did, it won’t be anytime soon. Ayato lays on top of her breast, breathless and almost out of energy. Her hands are tangled around his hair, caressing his scalp with her cold fingertips.

At the sound of footsteps, the door creaking open, they both jump. And he starts to button up her blouse before their unexpected visitor could open the door. “My, my, look what we have here,” Eto sings, as she skips inside the garden, “two horny teenagers who just finished fucking each other senselessly.” And as if on point. “Neh, Ayato-Kun, is just as good as all the other girls you rammed your dick into?”

He frowns a deep frown, and then looks over at Hinami, who winces at her crude words. “Your stunning silence makes me think not,” She mocks, and then afterwards, “Just run along, and get cleaned up before the meeting.”

“Yes, Eto-San.”


	5. jinx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki decides to use his fingers on Touka-Chan and things get a bit messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on anon-san's request: touken 12 [fingering]

She sits on his lap, stripped naked with her hands tied behind her back, and her legs spread open. Her purple hair sticks to her sweaty forehead, and she begins to let out loud pants, as he fingers pinch the folds of her clit. “Fuck!” Touka screams, her eyes are shut tight, a few tears streaming down as his fingers slowly move inside of her dripping pussy. It feels amazing, so amazing - the way his fingers are moving inside of her - pumping in and out - in and out.

“Your cunt is so wet.” Kaneki whispers, as he dips his head down, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. “I wonder if I can get it to cum for me?”

He’s talking dirty - he knows how much Touka loves it and how much it turns arouses her. And his fingers aren’t helping, especially when he shoves his finger deeper into her, swirling it inside till a gush of warm fluids come pouring down.

“Oh, s - shit.” Touka hisses, as he slips it out of her, trailing his wet finger around her body - past her stomach, and her breasts, and up till her mouth. She blinks and then opens her mouth, suck on his finger till it’s wet with her saliva.

“Do you taste good? Kaneki inquires, smirking, as he takes out his finger.

“You bet I fucking do.”


	6. different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinami decides to be on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~based on this anon-san's request: Ayahina 11 [Dom/Sub]

It’s awkward at first, well at least to Hinami, who can barely voice out her thought or let alone, actually have the guts to tell him what she really wants. Of course, she still enjoys their pleasurable nights together, but sometimes, Hinami feels like she needs to show Ayato that he can’t always be on top - he can’t always tell her what to do in bed. She never gets the chance to, though.

But tonight’s different.

She pushes him onto the bed with her forceful grip, as she shuffles on top, her hips pressing against his hard groin. Her hands — cold hands — begin to take off his shirt, and once she discards of it, begins to leave long scratches around his chest area, and he yelps loudly. It’s the first time he’s being this vocal, Hinami thinks, as she begins to grind against his hard groin. “Like it, Ayato-Kun?” Hinami asks, with innocent eyes.

She smiles, sort of, as his expressions change from shock to confusion to realization and finally to a cocky, flirtatious look, that has her pussy warm and wet. She bends down, face levelled towards his stomach, and she begins kissing him, licking each of his abs. “Look who’s finally on top,” Ayato says, smirking. “I fucking love it.”

Her shirt slips off, and her smile grows as she feels him grow harder against her hips. “I hope you can impress me.”

"Watch me."


	7. street dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka masturbates in front of Kaneki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~based on anon-san's request: Touken 4 [masturbation]

It’s not the first time she's actually tied him to the bed or the first time she’s been on top. It turns Kaneki on, he loves how she looks, with her hair stuck against her sweaty face, cheeks flushed, and that kinky smirk of hers. She’s so beautiful, he thinks, as he shudders at the sight of her opening her legs wide enough for him to see her dripping cunt.

“Want some?” touka mocks, as her fingers trail down to her clit, playing with the wet folds of her womanhood before she slowly pushes them inside of herself.

Her moans are loud, and they echo around the room, as she twists her finger inside of herself. she must be so warm, he thinks, as he watches her juices drip out. Oh, how he wished his fingers could be inside of her. How he wanted to pin her down on the bed, and finger her till all she’s yelling is his name.

“Arent you wet?” Kaneki says, smiling as she slips out her finger. “Bet you taste delicious.”

“And you should know,” Touka says as she begins to lick her finger.


	8. a bit too cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinami masturbates in front of ayato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~based off a request from anon-san: ayahina 4  
> ~ 4: masturbation

“You can do it.” His voice is stern at first, but when Hinami looks at him with those glassy brown eyes of hers, lips slightly parted, and her body trembling - his heart melts - his frozen heart melts just by the she looks at him. It leaves him dumbfounded, speechless, and the least he can do is caresses her cheek and whisper in a much softer tone, “You can do it.”

He pulls away, and stares at her, waits and observes till she finds the courage to awkwardly trail her hands around her naked, wet body. “A-Ayato!” Hinami gasps, as her fingers reach her clit clumsy, and he draws in sharp breaths, as she spreads her legs open. It’s a perfect view - just perfect - the way she teases herself by pinching the lips of her pussy, then rubbing it slowly. 

“Ahh...grrhm ahh!” she moans, as slips a finger into her core, drawing teasing circles inside of herself. She throws her head back, her forehead is coated with sweat and her eyes are watering as she slips another finger inside. It's not as good as having his fingers inside of her, but it still feels amazing.

She starts pulling her fingers in and out, rocking her hips against the bed with her fingers rolling inside of herself. “F-fuck,” she screeched, as she cums around her fingers and painfully pulls them out. 

“I bet you feel amazing,” He says, smirking, as he grabs her hands and places her two fingers against his lips, and slowly - slowly - begins to lick.


	9. good times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~based off a request from anon-san: ayahina 18  
> ~ 18: morning lazy sex

she woke up to the familiar feeling of small kisses being placed around her neck, a hand on top of one her breasts, and a finger playing with the wet folds of her pussy. “beautiful-” Ayato’s words shot straight through, as he slipped a finger inside of her. “just beautiful.”

she moaned loudly, as his fingers moved inside of her in a slow tantalizing pace. her legs scissor, her body moves on his own as he slipped in another - two fingers. oh, it felt amazing. just amazing. “i-it’s so early- ah!” hinami screamed, as he pulled out his fingers which were coated with wetness. his flicked his tongue, licking the tips of his fingers and savoring her taste.

“you taste delicious,” he teased smirking, and she blushed madly. his pants were off, she didn’t notice till she properly sat up and saw his dick, precum dripping from the tip of the head. sleep was heavy on her mind, but she decided that didn’t matter right now.

“ayato-kun,” hinami whispered, as she adjusted herself till her face was levelled with his penis, “ayato-kun I want to help you too,” her hands wrap around his warm cock, pressing it against her chest. she opened her mouth, eagerly sucking on the tip of his head and she only took in more of him, when she heard him continuously whisper dirty words and praises.

her head bobbed up and down, cum burning her throat as she swallowed as much as she could take in. hot breath came out of her nose and when she felt her choking, it was only then she pulled away. she panted, stared at his cock, and kissed the tip of his head. “fuck, hinami!” ayato gasped, his cock glistening with cum and saliva. “aren’t you being a good girl this morning?”

hinami smiled, and threw herself back towards the bed. “maybe if you come here,” she whispered, slowly spreading her legs opened again. his eyes glowed with lust as he appreciated the view of her swollen, red clit, “I can give you a good time too.”

she could barely walk for the rest of day.


	10. bases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one thing leads to another, and kaneki finds himself doing things he never thought he would be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on anon-san's request: 17 // eager kuroneki

one thing leads to another. he originally came over to help her with studies, but after a while of him explaining things, she attempts to grab the tv controller. he stops her - and with a firm voice says: "no."

and with a cocky smile, touka says, "make me."

he gulps, at the sight of her looking at him like that - there's a hint of mischief, a bit of cockiness, and flirtatiousness. and so, he builds the overall courage to pin her down to the ground. her hands are over her head - her shirt lifts up to the point where her whole stomach is showing.

and it's at this point where he notices that for a girl her age, touka sure does have a nice body and smooth skin. he can feel her fidgeting under him, but he holds her down and instead lowers himself down to her neck and starts planting small kisses on the sensitive skin.

he lets go of her hands - "ah!" - just to test if she'll stop him; she never does, and this only fuels him to continue kissing her but further down her collarbone, while his hands sneak under her shirt and gropes a breast in his hand.

perfect, he thinks, as he glides his tongue over her skin, just like in the books he's read. he rolls the tip of her nipple between her thumb, gives it a small pinch and then releases it.

"W-wait!" touka gasps, grabbing him by the hair and lifting him up. with her other free hand, she lifts up her shirt further, revealing both her breasts. "You should... you know ..." She guides his head lower till his face is levelled with her chest, and he gets it. he opens his mouth, smothering his tongue against the soft skin of her right breast. he swirls his tongue around it while she lets out wet moans.

he releases her nipple with a pop, and turns to look at her: "can I continue?" and although it takes her a while to respond, she ends up slowly nodding, before murmuring, "Just take it slow."

he eagerly unzips her shorts and pulls them off along with her panties. her thighs slowly part as his fingertips dance around her skin, and slowly makes his way towards the middle, slightly brushing his fingertips against the wet folds of her clit: "I'll try."


	11. restrain

time goes by way too quick for their own liking. neither finds the time to actually time for one another even though they live (or work) in the same place. still, they manage to share some intimacy that goes unnoticed by the rest. but it’s just not enough.

hinami is the first to make a move. and to add, it’s during a meeting. (impeccable fucking timing.)

“I dropped something.” she murmurs low enough for ayato to hear only, and he turns to look at her, as she slides down under the table. she fixes herself between his legs, her small hands unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers till his dick flings out.

“oh-” she whispers, her breath hot against the silky head of his cock. “it’s so red and hot-” and it’s coated with precum at the tip. she leans in and takes a long lick. “yummy.” and she takes most of him in his mouth, bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue around and tasting the bitter flavor of cum.

and it’s so hard for him to restrain from moaning and cussing right on the spot. she’s so good - so good. he’s afraid that he no longer has the energy to restrain himself from cumming, especially when she begins to pick up pace. her hands massaging whatever she can’t fit into her mouth. and when she decides to sink down her teeth, taking a small but delicious bite of his head.

that’s it.he slams his hand against the table, and everyone in the room turns to look at him. “what the fuck?” there’s no use of glaring at eto if he doesn’t know her actual expression. but he can just imagine her smirking mischievously. “you’ve gone all red, ayato. are you okay?”

“y-yeah,” he replies in a shaky voice, trying his best to ignore hinami, who’s hands are massaging his hard length. she presses a kiss on top of his warm head and smiles innocently. “I’m just fine.”


End file.
